


I’m here.

by Andrew_3666



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Brief Mention of Tubbo - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo enderwalks for a bit, mentions of philza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: It had been previously snowing for a few hours, but it had come to a stop. Ranboo took note of that, and decided to take a walk around the territory of the new snowy land he was staying at. He had been living with- or around, Techno and Philza for a while now. They were all on good terms at this point, of course Ranboo being considerably closer to Phil. Although how Technoblade felt about him... was quite a mystery.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	I’m here.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some ranboo and techno content!! Angst and fluff, eat up peerpressuretwt. Originally posted on Jan 17, 2021

It had been previously snowing for a few hours, but it had come to a stop. Ranboo took note of that, and decided to take a walk around the territory of the new snowy land he was staying at. He had been living with- or around, Techno and Philza for a while now. They were all on good terms at this point, of course Ranboo being considerably closer to Phil. Although how Technoblade felt about him... was quite a mystery.

It wasn't that techno would ignore or wouldn't talk to ranboo, it was that, he didn't seem like he wanted to get too close. To get attached. He seemed scared of something, Ranboo had assumed it was from the last few friendships Techno had where they only used him, specifically Tommy. Techno really did trust him, he wouldn't just ask a nobody to blow up a country with him. He wanted Tommy to be there, and as many times as he can deny it, he really cared about him. So knowing that there's another broken teenager living around, he tries his best not to repeat the past. Repeat history.

Ranboo thought about all of this, not aware of his surroundings. He had spaced out, walking subconsciously in the snow.

He wondered how techno and Tommy really felt about each other at that moment. When they were screaming at each other while a country is blown to bits around them. Did they mean what they said? Or was it the adrenaline rush of trying to get a point across to the other, trying to say, "hey! I'm the right one!" Or was everything they said true? It would be horrible to be in a situation like that, someone screaming at you with nothing but nothing but pure hatred lingering in their speech.

Techno was very interesting to him, if you couldn't tell by now. He didn't show the kindness that Philza did, and didn't talk to him as often like Tubbo, but in his own weird way, he showed subtly that he somewhat cared. Even if it's not enough to be friends, he cared. He was an odd person, but even though he committed mass murder multiple times and blew up a country, who said that was stopping Ranboo from wanting to be his friend.

Here's the odd thing, though. Everyone techno knew used him, besides Phil. Ranboo could never bring himself to do that to anyone, though. He didn't understand how someone could only see Technoblade as a weapon, as, "The Blade." Techno was a person, too. Much like everyone else. He had feelings and emotions and senses, so why was he treated differently? It was all so weird.

It also stung.

Wait- stung? Why are my shoulders stinging?

He looked up, only to quickly look back down. He wandered a while out from his shack to the point where he didn't know where he was, and it had started to snow. If you somehow didn't know, snow is made of water. Water.

He looked around desperately, hoping to somehow use the skills of techno to recognize a tree or a mound in the dirt he passed. Although, he's not called 'memory boy' for no reason. The adrenaline started getting to him, he tried to walk but almost collapsed from the pain of the snow. It was snowing heavily now, so bad that his surroundings started to fade into only white. Why was he not prepared? Why was he only his his suit and dress shoes? Is he going to die here? Oh god.. please, not like this.

He tried to take a step again, only for his foot to respond with the same motion as it did previously. Great, he was stuck in the snow with no sense of direction. This cant end well.

He started to yell for help, for someone, "Phil! Techno!" He repeated their names for a minute, before running out of the strength to speak. So this is how it gonna end. Fuck.

His vision started going blurry, tears threatening to fall, and they did. It only made his cheeks sting more though. The pain had spread through his entire body, and his vision finally goes black, collapsing.

...

Collapsing?

Why hasn't he hit the snow yet? Why was the ground suddenly so warm?

His eyes look to the side, only to see a blurry mixture of colors, specifically pink, red and white. Where did pink come from? He was probably bleeding, which is where the red came from, and the white is pretty self explanatory, but pink? What was..

"Kid! Ranboo! Why the hell are you out here? Why are you bleeding? Hello?" Ah. Technoblade.

All he could do was slightly smile, he didn't know why, he just did. Then he completely passed out.

And now techno was left with a dying teenager his his hands. Probably wasn't the first time.

Techno was utterly confused to say the least. He didn't know Ranboo could be affected by the snow, but finally made the connection with snow, to water, to his obvious enderman genes while he was carrying ranboo back to his house, a small blood trail leading close behind them from ranboos open wounds. He didn't understand why ranboo was all the way out there though, and if it wasn't for a quick trip to lmanburg in order to make sure he got all of his dogs, Ranboo might've died.

He got into his house, quickly shutting the door behind him with his foot. He went upstairs, placing ranboo down onto his bed. He's dealt with human wounds before, but enderman? Was it the same? He wrapped a few bandages where the wounds on his arms and shoulders were, and put bandages under his eyes where the tear stains where. Probably not the most comfortable thing, but no one ever said it was meant to be comfortable.

Techno decided the best thing to do after that was to cover him with 1 or 2 blankets and check up on him every 20-30 minutes, he'd also leave a glass of milk on the bedside table. Lastly, he threw his cape over the blankets, making sure Ranboo kept a somewhat stable body temperature. He also took note that ranboo didn't close his eyes while he slept because he didn't have eyelids. Jesus Christ.

About 7 hours passed, and it was well after midnight now. Ranboo jolted awake, flinching at the sudden warmth he felt and the pain in his shoulders. He looked around, confused on how he got there. It took a moment to realize that he was in Technos house. What? Why? Okay, try to remember.

He was in the snow. Why? He couldn't remember. He was melting, and he fell, but didn't hit the ground. He remembers pink. Did techno catch him? Is that why he was here? It would make sense, but at the same time... it wouldn't. And now he had a headache. He peeled the bandages off from under his eyes, noticing a small dot of blood on the right one.

He then noticed the glass of milk on the table beside him, a note tucked under it. "I'm downstairs, if you can't walk down there, just yell my name. -Technoblade" so he was right.

He pulled the blankets and- the.. cape.. off of him, placing his feet on the floor and attempting to stand. At first he stumbled a bit, his legs aching in pain, but after a minute he was able to stand just fine. He heard steps coming up the stairs, and his eyes met with Technos. "Your awake." Ranboo nodded, at that moment, both of them had a million questions.

They both walked back downstairs, a plate of food was on a table. Techno gestures to it, "go ahead, I made that for you. Eat." Ranboo nodded again, sitting down. He stared at the food, contemplating wether or not to ask questions. Before he could start, techno spoke, "so.. why were you out there?" Ranboo looked down, "I don't really know, actually, I think I was thinking about things and suddenly I was lost, I don't think I was paying attention." Techno sighed, turning around and picking up something from on top of one of his chests.

He handed it to ranboo, it was a compass. He noticed something though, "home" was what it was called. "It points towards this house, it used to be Tommys but you'd probably need it more then him." Ranboo looked up at him, smiling. Techno just stared back, "don't look at me like that." Ranboo laughed, taking a moment to look back at the compass. "Thank you, Technoblade." Techno slightly smiled, "yeah, sure. Just remember that.." he paused for a moment, "I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Love this techno-ranboo content, and hopefully will be writing more. Pogchamp!  
> -Andrew


End file.
